


Domestic SamBucky

by happygowriting



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier (TV)
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, sam wilson - Freeform, sam wilson x bucky barnes - Freeform, sam x bucky - Freeform, sambucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 23:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happygowriting/pseuds/happygowriting
Summary: Prompt: "Sam looked fine ironing his shirt and getting dressed up in his suit. Can we get a headcanon about some domestic sambucky?"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Domestic SamBucky

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on tumblr!](https://happygowriting.tumblr.com/)

“Barnes! Your socks are on the floor again. How many times do I have to tell you that I’m not your fucking maid?” Sam grumbled as he picked up the socks, his nose wrinkling in disgust as the smell from them hit his nose. Bucky needed to invest in some foot powder or something, or maybe he just needed to put his socks in the laundry when they were dirty.

Bucky comes out of the kitchen, wearing a cheeky “Kiss the chef” apron with an arrow pointing up, holding a mixing bowl and mixing something, and raises his eyebrow at Sam in an amused expression. “Maybe _you_ should wash a dish every once in a while and I might remember to pick up my socks.”

“I didn’t do my dishes once and you hold it over me like I leave the kitchen a mess every day. You leave your socks on the floor almost every day.” Sam says, shaking the balled up pair of socks in his fist. “It’s like you were raised in a barn.”

“Mama Barne did not raise me in any barn, Samuel.” Bucky rolls his eyes and heads back into the kitchen. “Now put the socks down and get in here and help me make cookies!


End file.
